yihackingfandomcom-20200215-history
SNES-to-GBA version differences
This is a list of differences between the original SNES version of Yoshi's Island and its GBA remake. This list is incomplete; you could help by expanding it. * 6 Secret levels are unlocked after completing 6-8, one per world * The maps below the level icons are now just a horizontal line of Yoshis * Green Yoshi moves to the right of the x-8 level when you have a Secret or Extra level selected * The x-2 and x-7 Yoshis have the correct colors on the map screen * A world select screen, styled after the maps from the SNES version, appears before the level select screen when you load a save file; you can go back to it by pressing B * You can return to the title screen by pressing B on the world select screen * File select screen displays "Clear" instead of "World 6" after the final boss * Extra level and bonus minigame icons are moved one space to the right * There is only one ? icon on the map initially (the bonus minigame); there are blank spaces instead of squares for the Secret and Extra level * Score icon is removed; there is a Score tab instead * It is possible to switch worlds while viewing scores * After viewing scores, all icons flip over at once, instead of one at a time * Total points on each world are calculated * Extra lives are given for reaching certain point values (200- 1up, 300- 3up, 500- 5up) * Bonus minigame only requires 700 points instead of 800 to unlock * Extra level no longer requires 100 points on every level of the world (not exactly a change, as it still requires 800 points, but the points from the Secret level count as well) * "Perfect" message is displayed at 1000 points, not 800 * When unlocking a bonus minigame or Extra level, all icons flip over at once, instead of one at a time * Pause screen is rearranged * Pause screen now correctly displays your high score in the level, instead of replacing it with your current score when you have a higher score * End-of-level score tally screen now has two parts; the second one shows your high score on all levels in the world * During the score tally, the special 100-point effects (flower circle and special music) will only occur the first time you complete the level with 100 points * The score tally screen now appears at the end of 6-8, after the scene with Baby Luigi and the stork (though the music from that scene remains throughout the score tally) * If you unlock World 6's bonus minigame or Extra level after completing 6-8, the map screen will be displayed for a short time before the credits begin * Drawing Lots has 5 items and 1 Kamek, not 3 items and 3 Kameks * The Welcome level now has dashes instead of points displayed on the pause screen (it is also labeled 0-0) * The Welcome level cannot be exited via the Return to Map option in the pause menu (this option is the equivalent of Start-Select; it appears in levels you have already completed, and in Secret/Extra levels whether you have completed them or not) * Life count is saved (In SMW2, you always restart with 3 lives when loading a save file) * Music is somewhat lower quality * Yoshi sound effects are replaced by voice samples * A few of the more annoying sound effects (e.g. sliding on ice) are modified or removed * Instant level warps have the pipe sound effect * Colors are slightly different (again, GBA quality I believe...) * Text uses a different font * Text has been re-translated * "Yoshis" is used instead of "Yoshies" * Level names are no longer centered * Extra 6 is called "Ultimate Castle Challenge" instead of "Castles - Masterpiece Set" * Level name screens can no longer be shortened by mashing buttons * The messages for the first flower, first time you get hit, and first Middle Ring only appear once per save file (in the SNES version, they reappear if you return to 1-1 or 1-2) * Red coins now blend in with normal coins (which means the magnifying glass actually has a use) * Star clouds still give their full amount of stars as long as you have less than 30 stars. (Tulips and red eggs still give a combination of stars and coins when applicable, though.) * Middle Rings turn enemies into coins when you have 30 stars * The star timer counts down more slowly than on the SNES * The star timer will not count up after the goal, while going through doors, etc. (making it possible to obtain a 0 score on most levels) * When Yoshi enters a door, all eggs follow before the door closes * Bandit minigame huts remain unlocked when you come out, allowing you to re-enter * Bullet Bill cannons can ride moving platforms (the way that egg plants can) * Kamek's enlarging(/shrinking) magic no longer creates wavy colors that fall across the screen * At the end of the first room of 6-8, Kamek stops attacking, appears at the far right, looks at Yoshi, and flies off * A new room was added in 1-8 between the water room and the flipping platforms room; it contains a Shy Guy pipe * It's possible to get a bonus minigame on Extra 1; Poochy runs offscreen when you go through the goal * Flippers were added in 2-1 at the top of the block shaft * A Middle Ring was added in 4-4, at the end of the Shark Chomp area * The Middle Ring in the X room of 4-4 was moved to its own alcove, below the first locked door * The second-to-last room in 4-8 contains a much smaller amount of blocks, and the flowers are now to the left and right of the up arrow * The locked door in 6-4 (in the first slime room) is in a small alcove * The final Middle Ring in 6-8 restarts you outside the boss room, instead of inside the boss room Trivia * Most of Yoshi's Island DS's sound effects are recycled versions of the effects from Super Mario Advance 3. Category:Games Category:Lists